


Sweet dreams darling

by Tylershouyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sweet Talk, idk how tags work shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tylershouyou/pseuds/Tylershouyou
Summary: Kenma and hinata live in a one bedroom apartment together and are boyfriends. Kenma gets home after stressing the whole day long when shouyou doesn’t text him. To his surprise his boyfriend has a surprise to help calm him down and kenmas heart melts.





	Sweet dreams darling

Kenma and hinata both go to separate colleges and hinata decided to stay home one day instead to Surprise his boyfriend. Kenma usually wakes up befor shouyou so he thinks nothing of it when he doesn’t text him back during his morning classes but after awhile he starts to panic and rushes home after to see shouyou in their shared apartment perfectly unharmed. 

“SHOUYOU WHAT THE HECK WHY DIDNT YOU TEXT ME BACK YOU SCARED ME!”

Hinata looks at him for a second the lights up.  
“Oh!! I’m sorry I was doing something I guess I forgot to check my phone!”

Kenhina looks behind hinata and sees a giant fort built of pillows blankets and wooden poles.  
“Shouyou..what’s that.” 

Hinata gives kenma the biggest smile that makes kenmas heart stop for a second an thinks to himself “cute”. Hinata turns and says.  
“Its a fort for us to lay in and have time to ourselves for once since we hardly ever get to go on dates and I really didn’t wanna go out tonight I thought maybe we could have a date here!!”

Kenma hugs shouyou and has the biggest grin on his face and starts to laugh.  
“Shouyou you’re to cute I can’t believe you spent all day doing this.”

The fort was actually really well put together it had tons of blankets lining the bottom to act as a place to lay and relax and had tiny string lights all around it giving it a really nice dimmed lighting when the lights were off and tons of pillows and stuffed animals that hinata and kenma owned and to add a cute touch hinata taped on picture of their first dates and outings during high school because he thought it would be nice to look and think about. It was later in the night and kenma was laying down wrapped around hinata and the many blankets in and had the biggest smile.  
“ you know shouyou you reall didn’t have to do this for me.”

Hinata looks over at kenma and kisses his forehead.  
“Yes I did because I wanted to finally have some time with you.”

Kenma starts to slowly drift asleep and give hinata a kiss and smiles.  
“I’m glad shouyou. I’m so glad I get to have this time with you.” 

And with that he falls to sleep slowly and hinata yawns.  
“Me to , sweet dreams darling.” He hold kenma close and falls asleep with the dorkiest smile on his face.


End file.
